De gespleten wereld
by robin159
Summary: "Een draak is een figuur uit de sprookjes die ik in de boeken in deze bibliotheek heb gelezen. Meer tijd om over deze wezens na te denken heb ik niet, nu is alles gericht op overleven." Toeval of niet, ik heb 3 andere tieners leren kennen. Gewoon plots uit het niets staan we samen in een kamer. Samen gaan we de strijd aan om ... wat eigenlijk. Magie onthult zich, ontdek het zelf.


**Inleiding**

Samen alleen

Nog nooit voelde ik me zo alleen, altijd was ik omringd geweest door de enkele mensen die me dierbaar waren, maar alles is veranderd …  
Alles is me afgenomen, eerst mijn pleegmoeder, dan mijn pleegvader Later was mijn kleine zusje aan de beurt en zo ging het maar door. Nu heb ik zelfs geen huis meer om te slapen.  
Hallo, ik ben Alia, een niemandskind, al 17 jaar loop ik rond in deze wereld. Wel zonder hulp sinds mijn pleegvader gestorven is. Mijn echte vader en moeder heb ik nooit gekend, als je naar mij kijkt twijfel je of ze mensen waren. Mijn oren zijn groter en puntiger dan iedereen die ik ken, ik ben fijner, ik ben sneller en nog zo veel meer. Door dat ik anders ben, heb ik ook nooit vrienden gehad. Er was maar één meisje dat ik als vriendin beschouwde, Jenthe, maar zij is opgeëist door Ja'afar, onze keizer. Hij is haar komen halen toen ik met mijn pleegvader naar het bos was om te jagen. Wanneer ik de volgende dag terugkwam, was het te laat. Anders had ik me wel in haar plaats laten meenemen. Toch ben ik vastberaden dat het me ooit zal lukken haar weer te zien.  
Er gebeuren de laatste tijd ook veel vreemde dingen. Gisteren zat ik in het bos, plots stopte er een eekhoorn voor me en keek me aan. Ik hoorde in mijn gedachten een vreemde stem zeggen: 'Hee, wat zit jij daar te doen?' Natuurlijk keek ik verschrikt rond, maar er was niets te zien behalve de eekhoorn. Ik mompelde in mezelf: 'Erger kan het niet worden, ik hoor al iets in mijn gedachten spreken.'  
Nu ben ik terug in mijn boomhut, deze plaats is mijn thuis. Wat mij hier gezelschap houdt, zijn mijn gedachten, de vreemde gebeurtenissen en de dieren die me niet als vreemde zien. Ik voel me opfleuren; juist, mijn vriend de wasbeer komt vaak langs, we delen nootjes en andere lekkernijen. 's Avond slaapt hij ook bij mij, op dat moment ben ik gelukkig, je vergeet al je zorgen snap je? De laatste tijd als hij naast me komt liggen heb ik het gevoel dat hij me echt begrijpt. Niet gewoon een pootje geven als hij een nootje wil, nee echt begrijpen wat ik zeg. Het is maar een gevoel.  
Wat ook eigenaardig is de laatste tijd is dat als ik een wond heb door het jagen, dan geneest die sneller dan vroeger … tenminste dat lijkt zo toch. Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet denken, misschien is dat eigen aan ouder worden. Waarschijnlijk lijkt dat maar zo omdat ik zo verward ben. Wat is er toch aan de hand met mij!

'Haha, weer gewonnen, ik ben de beste, niemand kan mij verslaan.'  
Het is middag om een mooie zomerdag, Ik versla net de volgende in het worsteltoernooi. Ik ben de beste, ik won vorig jaar deze competitie ook al. Dat kan toch geen toeval zijn? Het wil gewoon zeggen dat ik ervoor gemaakt ben.  
Aan begroeten doe ik niet, ik heb voldoende aan een goeie grijns, dan weet iedereen toch al wie ik ben. Wat? Je dringt aan? Dan zal ik het wel even uitleggen. Ik ben Lolan, al 18 jaar ben ik de sterkste op deze wereld. Ouders heb ik niet nodig, ik leef bij een pleeggezin. Waarschijnlijk vraag je je af waar mijn ouders dan wel zijn. Simpel, ik heb geen idee, ik ben ten vondeling gelegd hier aan de deur. Ik had het niet beter kunnen treffen, mijn ouders hier (want deze mensen zijn mijn echte ouders voor mij) hebben me verzorgd alsof ik echt van hen was. Nu dat ik oud genoeg ben, ga ik bij de bakker werken om het te leren en later een goede bakker te zijn. Hij ziet me graag komen omdat hij weet dat ik, toch zeker in deze streek, de sterkste werkkracht ben.  
Daar komt mijn volgende tegenstander. Ha, hij is de sterkste van het naburige dorp, wedden dat ik hem na nog geen minuut heb verslagen. Let op, 'Hé loebas, klaar om tegen te grond te gaan, loop maar al terug naar je mammie!' Zijn gezicht is zeker 5 goudklompjes waard, eerst zoekt hij woedend naar wie het zegt en als hij mij dan ziet staan, zie je de angst door zijn gezicht trekken. Natuurlijk verstopt hij het gauw.  
Op dat moment begint het gevecht. Mijn tegenstander deelt allerlei slagen uit, maar uiteraard ontwijk ik ze alsof de slagen heel traag komen. Wanneer hij uitgeput is, stopt mijn tegenstander met de constante slagen en de snelheid neemt af. Op dat moment neem ik hem bij zijn nek en gooi hem op de grond. Om er zeker van te zijn dat hij niet meer recht komt, ga ik op die loebas zitten.  
'Pfff dat was te gemakkelijk, volgende keer beter en sneller' sneer ik.  
Ik ben heel populair, maar echt heel goede vrienden heb ik niet, ik maak ze waarschijnlijk bang met mijn kracht en snelheid. Ik heb ook niemand nodig, mijn kracht is meer dan genoeg om rond te komen. Niemand die het ook maar in zijn hoofd haalt om mij aan te vallen of te bestellen, hij vertelt het dan toch niet meer na. Maar zo zonder vrienden zijn, is dan ook de reden dat ik nog tegen niemand iets heb gezegd over de vreemde dingen die ik zie en hoor. Bijvoorbeeld keek de hond van de buren me gisteren aan en hoorde ik op hetzelfde moment een stem zeggen: 'Sta daar niet zo, haal een lekkere worst voor mij.' Ik keek verbaast rond, en, ik zal het me wel ingebeeld hebben, het leek van de hond te komen. Dat is meerdere keren gebeurd, ik weet niet wat ik moet denken. Word ik gek of is dit de prijs die ik moet betalen voor mijn kracht?

Ik kan mijn hoofd er niet bijhouden, het is eindelijk mijn verjaardag, eindelijk word ik 17 jaar oud. Ouder worden is altijd hetzelfde, maar deze keer niet, deze keer is al helemaal fout begonnen.  
Ik word altijd wakker doordat mijn parkiet Sparky zo mooi fluit. Ik heb de parkiet gekregen toen ik 12 werd, hij schitterde zo mooi geel dat ik hem Sparky noemde. Deze ochtend was anders, ik hoorde het gefluit maar ook nog iets anders. Het was alsof er een stem was in mijn hoofd. De stem zei: 'Goeiemorgen Jenny, opstaan, het is een héél speciale dag vandaag.  
Het is ook een speciale dag, ik ben jarig en mijn vader heeft me meegenomen naar de smederij van Philippe. Ze zeggen allemaal dat ik iets speciaals krijg dus ik wacht, zelfs mijn vader staat er gespannen bij, wat zou het zijn?  
Even later komt Philippe uit de ruimte achteraan met een langwerpige doos bedekt met schitterende stenen.  
'Kijk meisje', zegt mijn vader, 'dit is het cadeau van mij en je moeder, straks thuis zullen we meer uitleg geven. Dit is niet iets dat iedereen zomaar krijgt.'  
Dit wekt natuurlijk nog meer mijn aandacht. Wat kan er zo speciaal zijn dat er uitleg voor nodig is?  
Mijn vader kreeg gelijk, toen ik de doos opende stokte mijn adem, enkele keren heb ik al wel een zwaard gezien, maar geen enkel was zo mooi als dit exemplaar. Het rode zwaard steekt nog in de schede maar zelfs de schede was schitterend mooi. Terwijl ik het zwaard uit de schede haal, hoor ik een zinderend geluid, het geluid dat ik me voorstel als ik aan diamanten denk. Verbaasd staar ik naar de kling, hij is schitterend mooi, eigenlijk hij schittert letterlijk. Dan kijk ik van mijn vader naar de smid zonder een woord te zeggen, ik kan het gewoon niet. Ik ben hen zo dankbaar voor dit geschenk. Het is het mooiste zwaard dat ik ooit gezien heb en dat verdient ook een geweldige naam, welke naam is het eigenlijk? Waarschijnlijk genoemd naar degene die de kling gesmeed heeft. Wie het ook was, het moest een geweldige smid geweest zijn. Philippe is fantastisch, maar dit kan hij niet maken. Ik kijk naar de kist waarin het zwaard had gezeten en er staan vreemde runen op. Mijn vader heeft me leren lezen, dus ik weet zeker dat dit niet onze taal is. Toch begrijp ik wat er gegraveerd staat: Gladiris, ik weet echt niet waarom ik weet wat er staat, maar het is volkomen duidelijk dat het dat is. Ik weet de betekenis van dat woord natuurlijk niet, maar het lijkt me een goede naam.  
Dan neemt mijn vader het zwaard terug, stopt het in de schede en in de kist. 'Kom Jenny we gaan naar huis, je moeder zit te wachten en we hebben wat uit te leggen.' Ik word steeds banger voor wat ze willen zeggen, maar natuurlijk ga ik maar mee. De nieuwsgierigheid wint, maar het angstig voorgevoel blijft.

Ik zit alleen aan tafel, weer maar eens gestraft. Het is niet gemakkelijk in een huis voor weeskinderen. Maar is iedereen hier wel een normale wees?  
Gale is de naam, al 17 jaar zit ik hier opgesloten, zonder ouders of andere familieleden is het niet meer dan logisch dat je hier terechtkomt, maar moeten ze hier niet vriendelijk zijn voor de kinderen? De mensen hier zijn alleen vriendelijk tegen de bezoekers, die overigens heel weinig langskomen. Zodra ze weg zijn, moeten de kinderen extra hard werken, we wassen af, zorgen voor de kleren, koken en nog zo veel meer. Het zou nog minder erg zijn als het bij iedereen hetzelfde was, maar nee dat is niet zo. Ik moet veel meer doen dan de rest omdat ik anders ben. Ze zijn bang van mij denk ik. Maar het is voor hen ook mooi meegenomen dat ik veel sneller ben en veel gemakkelijker dingen kan verplaatsten.  
De laatste maanden moet ik nog steeds veel meer doen dan de rest, maar nu hoor af en toe iets als ik me concentreer op iemand. Bijvoorbeeld vorige week op een van onze bewakers, ik keek haar heel strak aan en op dat moment hoorde ik: 'Hij is echt geen mens, dat kan niemand mij wijsmaken, zelfs Gerda niet. Hij zou hier niet mogen zijn.' Op dat moment wist ik zeker dat ik de gedachten van Gertrude had gehoord. Maar misschien heeft ze gelijk, misschien ben ik geen mens, maar wat ben ik dan wel. Zouden er nog zo zijn als mij? En nog iets, heb ik die gedachten wel gehoord, of beeldde ik het me in?


End file.
